Fable 4: After the Journey
by RavensDieAlone
Summary: Its 200 years into the future. Princess Lissa (who is nine at the time) is on the run from Reaver. He has taken the castle and all of Albion. Gabriel saves Lissa and takes her in. When she gets older he enters her into something called The Guild. Its a place where they train young people to become fighters with swords, guns, fists, or magic. Lissa will have to survive and pass.
1. Escaping Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own fable (Which is obvious because I would be swimming in money).**

"Princess hide" said the butler panting "Run to your families tomb their is a secret passage there. Run before him and his men get you okay." She nodded and dashed off. The snow that covered Fairfax Garden seemed to grow and grow. It nipped at the little girls feet till she no longer felt them. Cold tears ran down her face which just made her face freeze. She opened the huge door and shut it behind her. She locked it just incase and ran through the tomb. She finally found the entrance to the secret passage. She threw it open and jumped in. dirty sewer water splashed onto her night gown and face. She shivered as she walked through the tunnel. She swore she would have her revenge on him.

"Look fella's" said a man with other men behind him. They were dressed in raggedy clothing. "This lil girly doesn't know these are our sewers" he said bending down. His breath smelled like something died in it. "Well pay up girly or we be havin' some troubles 'ere" he said smiling a rotten smile. Most of his teeth were brown and black and some where gone. She knew who they were gang members from the Horta group that terrorized Albion.

"I-I don't have any money" she said quietly. He pulled out a knife.

"Well that aint no good" he said " 'ows bout you come with us we can make somethin' off you." He grabbed her arm and she tried to jerk away but he back handed her. "Listen girly if you don't come with us we be 'urtin you real bad" he said.

"Leave her alone she's with me" said someone behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I got the money you want" he said "I'll pay for the both of us."

" 'ows bout we just kill you and take 'er to sell" he said licking his lips. He threw the girl against the wall and lunged at the man. The girl saw something orange come out of the mans hand that was behind her. She couldn't see his face because he was wearing a hood. The man gang guy splashed down into the water. The front of his body was burned. She closed her eyes. and she heard the other men run away.

"Its okay I wont hurt you" she heard the hooded man say "I am here to help you I just saved your life didn't I?" She nodded her eyes still closed. She heard him sigh and then a tearing noise. "Here I'll tie this cloth over your eyes so you cant see okay?" he said. She nodded. she felt the cloth wrap around her head. when she opened her eyes she saw pure darkness. The man picked her up. "Ill take you to my house to fix you up okay" he said "You don't look so good." She was to tired to nod she decided it was better to just sleep.

When she woke up she was being set onto the ground. The house she was in was small but beautiful. It was even more beautiful then the castle.

"Good your finally up" said the hooded man "The bath is up stairs change into these when your done." He handed her clothes that seemed they were just her size. She didn't like how she smelled. She ran upstairs and got into the bath as fast as she could. When she was done she walked down the stairs. The man was sitting on the couch. His hood was off. She could see his messy brown hair. She ran down the rest of the stairs and stood in front of him. His eyes were white but a light seemed to shine off of them. "I see that you are finally done" he said "You take a long time you know." He laughed. "My name is Gabriel" he said "Princess Lissa do you still want your revenge?"

"H-how did you" she stuttered frightened.

"Don't be afraid Lissa" he said smiling "I am a fortune teller. I knew you were going to be there and I have seen what must be done to stop the man who has killed your entire family. So as I asked, Princess Lissa do you still want your revenge on the horrible man known as Reaver?" She nodded. "Good" he said "But don't cling to that hate all the time. Only cling to it when you feel down and you cant do anything. Today my dear princess Lissa starts the day of your training. Well I should say tomorrow because you need to go rest. Your room is the second door to the right upstairs. Go get rest princess you'll need it."

(That is the end of chapter 1 please review and tell me what you think of it ^_^.)


	2. Entering The Guild

(Welcome readers to chapter 2. Oh and by the way, they do have modern technology seeing in Fable 3 and Fable: The Journey seemed to take place in the Industrial revelation kind of time for Albion. I couldn't wait to wright this chapter ^_^ so here you go.)

A lot of things happened in the seven years Lissa lived with Gabriel. She had to change her name to Monica because Gabriel was worried that people would know she was the princess. They also had to dye her black hair to blond. Gabriel trained her whenever he wasn't working but since he worked at home as a fortune teller it was quiet easy for him to train her whenever. He trained her how to use magic, fight with a sword, and shoot. Though she quickly surpassed him when it came to shooting and fighting with a sword because he wasn't very skilled in it. He also home schooled her.

"Monica come here a minute" Gabriel called up the stairs. She ran down the stairs. Her sword was in its sheathe, slung over her shoulder and her gun in its holster around her waist.

"Monica I signed you up for boarding school" he said "Its better then me teaching you and easier. You know you will be happy leaving and making friends. I know you will you have always had that adventure spirit about you." He smiled at her. It always freaked her out how he knew where she was standing even though he was blind. He told her he could see in different worlds. She didn't believe him though. She did when she was little but as she grew up she stopped believing. She knew magic was real obviously but not the type of magic he talked about constantly.

"How do you know I will be happy" Monica said "Gabriel, I know only you, I don't want to leave you. I will be alone and so will you. What will you do without me? Your cooking taste horrible. How will you eat? You can't eat out everyday. Will you just live off celery?" She was worried about him. Of course she was. She had cooked for him after learning how to from the next door neighbor. He could see the future but the one thing it seemed he couldn't see was how long to leave something in the oven. He always pulled it out to early. He just laughed. She was getting mad at him laughing at her.

"Don't you worry about me you silly girl" he said "Listen if you go to this school you will learn from the best of the best! You will make friends and those friends may help you take down him. You know you cant touch him alone. I told you already that man made a deal with evil. That evil helps him stay alive. If he dies then the evil does not get to feed on the souls of the people he sacrifices. Those poor souls never get to go to the afterlife. They are gone forever. That is why you must stop him Monica. I have explained this before to you. You are a hero like in the old tales."

"I know" she said "Like how my 8th great grandmother on my fathers side was. But I don't see why I cant stay here."

"Don't worry about me" he said cheerfully "I know what I am doing and besides I got you a little going away present." He started to walk to the kitchen and she followed. At the back door was a white wolf cub.

"Gabriel" she said "What did you do? Why is there a wolf cub in our back yard? Don't you know wolves are not meant to be kept as pets?"

"Nonsense!" he said laughing "Its only a baby an besides you need a pet for your school. Also don't you know that dogs were once wolves that were tamed? Besides I know he will be loyal to you. Just be kind and loving and he will always be there for you. I know you can do that. You can right? Maybe you aren't ready for the responsibility. Maybe I was wrong." He knew what he was doing. He was baiting a teen to do what he wanted. She knew he was doing that but she couldn't take him doubting how responsible she could be.

"Fine" she said angrily. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was going to have to take care of it now. She hated how easily he was able to manipulate her even though she knew what he was doing.

The next day Monica threw her packed bags into the trunk. She sat the wolf into the back and sat down in the drivers seat. Gabriel gave her a map and waved goodbye as she left. She was going to miss him. Two hours later she pulled into the parking lot of a big school. It was out in the middle of no where. She knew that all the wealthy kids had to go here. There was no way anyone else could afford it. Most children went to school and then went and worked in Reaver's factories. She wondered how Gabriel got money. Not a lot of people came by and he didn't seem to make that much money but some how they always managed to live comfortable. Maybe he was doing something illegal? She found it better not to ask him. She grabbed the cub out of the back seat and decided to leave her bags in the car until after she found out where she was staying. She hooked his leash onto his color and walked inside. When she opened the door freezing air hit anywhere she had skin showing. She was instantly shivering. She was glad she packed a few jackets and a coat just in case. She quickly found the head principals office thanks to the security man at the front desk. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a deep voice from behind the door. She opened the door. It was way warmer in the room so she shut the door behind her. The man looked up from his desk as he heard the door close. He had on huge glasses. He looked like he was a know it all. She wondered how a skinny, know it all, type of guy became a principal at a school who taught student how to fight and kill.

"Aw you must be our new student Monica More" He said cheerfully "I am Principal Bugbee but everyone calls me Mr. B. I was just looking at your information. You were home schooled and you are well versed in all types of fighting. You can even use magic. You are a quiet rare student so you will have a very busy schedule. I hope you are okay with only having a forty-five minute lunch brake and nothing else. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes I'm fine with it" she said feeling uncomfortable still standing "May I take a seat?"

"Oh yes sorry" he said as she sat down "You are a very rare student and we expect you to be our best! You father said that you are a great student and that you are very academic. I hope what he says is true. We have a few trouble makers in this school and Avo knows we don't need anymore. Your school uniform will be in your room and after this just go to class. Don't want to be behind now do you?" He handed her a piece of paper with her room number on it and her classes, a key, and a note from him explaining her being new.

"Thank you" she said standing up and smiling sweetly.

"Alright your class you are in know is on the third floor hurry up there" he said "Its the sixth door on your right. Not to hard to find. Good day." She left his office and shut the door. She was once again freezing cold. She hurried off to class.

(Took me a while to type this! So glad I am done! I stayed up for a while typing this. Tell me how you like it. Thanks for reading chapter 2! Cant wait for 3!)


	3. Meeting Finn

(Welcome readers to chapter three! For all of those who have read this far thank you so much! Please review the story! ^_^ Enjoy)

She stood opened the door and the hot air warmed her freezing body up. She was caring the wolf at this point because he was also cold and shivering and she felt bad. She set him down and closed the door. Everyone was staring at her which made her feel acquired. She walked up to the very tall women and handed her the piece of paper that she got from the principal. Even though the woman looked like she was going to eat Monica she warmly smiled at her and read the note.

"You seem very interesting" said the teacher after handing back the note "Class this is Monica More. I hope you will help her out in anyway you can. If anyone can help her find her next class I will give them a pass to next period."

"I will" said someone in the back who raised their hand.

"No Mr. Shorn you like to skip class to much" she said "Anyone who is responsible?"

"I will" said a voice that sounded full of regret. She couldn't see his face. She guessed he was either short or was sitting very low and out of eye sight.

"Ah, wonderful" the teacher said happily "Monica why don't you go sit down beside him. It would be easier on you and Mr. Finn. Mr. Finn raise your hand." A hand slowly raised up into the air. She walked towards it and sat down at a desk besides his. He was handsome but the huge frown he had on his face discouraged her.

"Your schedule" he whispered "I need to see it." She grabbed it and handed it to him. While he looked over it she tied the wolf to the leg of the table.

"Are you done yet" she asked asked sitting back up "What's the matter?" She was confused. Why did he seem so shocked? She watched as his eyes went over the paper over and over again.

"How can you be in all classes?"

"I am good at them all I guess" she whispered shrugging "That's what my dad said while teaching me."

"Really rich and skilled" he whispered rolling his eyes "Aren't you just a lucky spoiled princess. Just like the rest of these people." She flinched at the word princess.

"Could you not say things like that" she whispered "You don't know me so you have no right to judge me without knowing a thing about me. I have trained and trained every minute my father had some spare time. Also I had to take care of him since he is blind." She was angry and agitated. She didn't understand why she had to call Gabriel her father and why some boy she just met was already judging her. He slung her schedule back onto her desk opened a book and pretended to read it.

After class she stood up and glared at the boy. He sighed and put his book down.

"Look I'm sorry" he said standing up. She untied the wolf and picked it up.

"I'll forgive you" she said sighing.

"Well I guess I can show you around school after its over" he said "Though we aren't allowed in the basement."

"Why?"

"They found something down there by accident and they are digging it out" he explained "They believe it was once part of an old school that was here. Its how this school got its name. Though its just a legend now. 'The guild trained Albion's most gift sons and daughters. Till the people of Albion destroyed it. They felt the Hero's held to much power and were afraid.'" He sounded like he was reciting words from a book.

"Thanks" she said jokingly "I was so interested on The Guilds history."

"Well wait for history you will hear all about it" he said smiling "Speaking of which me and you both have next so come on." She grabbed her papers and followed him.

"Oh hey what's your name" she asked "I don't think calling you Mr. Finn is normal."

"Names Ben Finn the VIII" he said "Just call me Ben."

(Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! ^_^ It was fun writing!)


End file.
